Just For A Moment
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Tetsu didn't know how it started but he couldn't bring himself to regret whatever it was that brought them at this point. And just maybe, he liked it too. Fluffy ending. Tetsu/Eijun


**A/N: **This fic is dedicated to Ayran who hinted at this cute and barely known couple. But hey, if you're reading this then maybe we're not the only ones who secretly ship this couple. And rejoice with me people! This is my second **completed **fic! Weeeeee~ happy reading!

* * *

Tetsu stirred when he felt that familiar warmth settling against his back. Out of force of habit, he turned around and let Sawamura tuck himself at the crook of his neck. The pitcher sighed, his warm breath fanning tanned skin and then his eyes closed, and all he could hear was the soft snores escaping from dry lips. Sawamura was sound asleep, leaving him in his own thoughts again.

It had been eight days since then and though he knew that this development was strange at best, he couldn't turn him away. Sighing, he closed his eyes and against his better judgment, he moved closer and let one arm drape across Sawamura's stomach. A midst the uneasiness in his chest, Tetsu succumbed to the beckon of sleep, and the warmth radiating from the teen burrowed at his side.

**XXX**

It was the weekend, and as always, all members of the Seido baseball club were huddled on the fields, pushing their bodies to the limit while the coach barked orders left and right. Nothing new. It was the same routine just with harder regimens now that Chris was overseeing their practice. However, just for today, their training was set by grade; the first years were tasked with running around the fields, the second years with drills and third years with body building.

Once again, it was nothing new. Well, until practice ended. Sawamura sat on the ground, sweat pouring from every pore in his body. He was tired and all he wanted to do was to die and be done with it. But nothing ever goes as plan, does it?

"Sawamura-kun." He snapped to attention as their vice coach neared him. He turned to face her, his body barely moving with the strain of fatigue.

"What?"

Takashima pushed her lenses up the bridge of her nose, a sly smile on her lips. "You have a visitor." Sawamura looked to where she was pointing and saw Wakana waving at him from the other side of the fence.

Shocked, he stood to his full height, not minding the way his muscles screamed in protest and ran towards her.

"Wakana!"

The loud shout had everyone else turning to their direction. They regarded the girl ten seconds flat before they shouted simultaneously, "Sawamura has a girlfriend?!"

Not everyone was surprised though since the first-string members were already aware of her existence but seeing was different from believing. Kuramochi gaped in disbelief. How the hell did that little shrimp score such a babe? It was illogical! It was unfair! It was...his expression darkened, oh the brat was so getting it later in their room. He had been itching to try this wrestling move for a while now.

"Wow, how'd he score the chick?" Miyuki whistled beside him, his gaze taking in her figure appreciatively.

Kuramochi shrugged, though he was jealous beyond belief, he would be mature about it! "Childhood friend."

"Che! He just got lucky, that's what." Jun spat, his arms crossed across his chest as he watched the couple exchanging pleasantries.

"At least he knows how to pick them." Ryosuke supplied, his ever present smile plastered on his lips. Tanba shook his head at his teammates. Didn't they have any decency? At least give the kid some slack. Sawamura was annoying and stubborn but his spirit was boundless. That should be more than enough to score a girl, right?

"Oi, we're cleaning up. Leave Sawamura alone, you can pry later."

"Bu-" Kuramochi's complaint died on his lips at the sight of their captain's fearsome glare. He suppressed a flinch and ran towards the center fields to pick up the balls scattered on the ground.

The rest followed after him without a moment's pause, not wanting to be at the receiving end of Tetsu's ire. The last time some idiot angered their captain - well, the result wasn't pretty. The poor soul was still traumatized, subjected to multiple sessions with a psychiatrist. The incident was never spoken of again.

"Is it that unbelievable?" Chris asked, coming up beside him, his expression soft and calming.

"So long as it doesn't affect his performance, I could care less." Was the crisp reply.

Chris smiled blithely. "Let's hope for that."

Two days. Just two days and everything else seemed to be going down the drain. It was the same thing again and this being the third day that maybe they were starting to believe in jinxes and karma. Three days after the 'incident', things changed. For better or for worse, they didn't know, but majority of the players were already at the brink of collapsing in anxiety.

"Maybe they broke up?" Kawakami suggested uneasily, his eyes darting back and forth across the field.

Masuko was situated beside him, also squatting on the ground, frowning thoughtfully. "Yeah, that's also the only reason I can come up with." Kuramochi, who was also crouching on the ground just beside Masuko, laughed and even _that_ sounded strained and unnatural.

"A hard hit, huh? They're childhood friends so he probably didn't expect it." Miyuki added, his body forcefully squeezed in the tight, makeshift circle.

"As interesting as all this sounds." The four regulars froze at the sound of his voice but Tetsu forged on, his tone belying his irritation. "I believe it's practice time, isn't it?"

Kawakami ventured a tentative, "Yes captain."

Tetsu nodded, his gaze frostily knifing down their backs. "So why the hell aren't you practicing?"

They didn't need any more prompting and within a span of a heartbeat, the grounds where they bunched together were clear of any signs of life. Tetsu resisted the urge to sigh, an undertone of exasperation bared on his face before walking back to his side of the field. He really didn't have the time for this.

"It's worrying, isn't it?" Chris stated casually, falling into step with him.

This time, he couldn't help it, Tetsu sighed. "I hate to admit it, but yes, it is."

Chris worriedly glanced at Sawamura from the corner of his eyes and saw the first year wordlessly practicing his pitches. It's been three days since his supposed girlfriend came to visit, and not even a squeak or yell has been heard from him. At first, he looked normal when he came back to the field to help with the clean-up but the first blaring sign of something amiss came in the form of Kuramochi Yoruichi.

"You're pretty good with the ladies, ei Sawamura?" The choke hold was expected and they all chose to ignore the two and waited for the inevitable shouting.

But.

It didn't come.

Instead of shouting, all they heard was a calm voice, saying, "Senpai, you're choking me. Please let go." Kuramochi immediately flung himself away from Sawamura, looking as if he had been scalded by boiling water.

"What happened to you?" His roommate asked brashly, asking the same question swirling inside their heads.

Sawamura only offered him a strained smile, and it looked so out of place on his usually expressive face. "It's nothing senpai. Just tired." He turned away and began picking things off the ground, signalling the end of their conversation. Kuramochi was too stunned to say anything else and followed suit, the others right on his trail.

During dinner, the usual silence persisted, unnerving the rest of the team. Everyone was already used to the loud clattering from the first year's side of the room that hearing nothing had them tensing in their seats.

Haruichi frowned into his rice. "Eijun-kun?" Sawamura grunted, assuring him that he was listening.

"Are you okay?"

Sawamura put his bowl down, his third bowl of rice wiped clean. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before nodding. "Yeah, 'm fine, Harucchi. G'night." The creak of his chair sounded louder than usual and it had the other freshmen flinching in their seats.

Just as quietly as he came, Sawamura left the same way. Their gazes followed him out, an uncomfortable silence befalling the whole cafeteria. The coach cleared his throat and spoke loud and clear, finally breaking the tension in the air.

"Practice starts at six. Good night."

"Yes coach!"

Once the coach left, the whispers started. The speculations of _maybe he was dumped _or _whoa, you think so?_ and _man, that's harsh. But the girl's got guts coming all the way here.__  
_

Chris bit into a slice of daikon, chewing slowly while ignoring the buzz in the background. They were thinking too shallowly. Why would sh-

"Why would she come all the way here if she only wants to dump him, is what you're thinking, ne senpai?" Miyuki cut into his thoughts and grinned as he sat himself to his right.

Chris ran a hand through his hair. No use denying it. Miyuki had the uncanny ability to accurately read people. Sometimes, it was unpleasant to be at the receiving end of it. "What do you think, Miyuki?"

The catcher hummed in thought, carelessly picking at his fish. "Give it a day. Sawamura isn't someone who sulks for long."

A fond smile formed on his lips. "Yeah, he isn't."

**XXX**

They were wrong.

True, they had been sensible enough to leave Sawamura alone for the rest of the day, thinking that maybe he needed the time alone, and tomorrow would be a new day.

Or so it seemed.

The second day came, everyone expecting the loud and cheery "Good morning, everyone!" but were stumped when they found the pitcher already running around the field. He bowed briefly in their direction when they entered before trudging on, completely oblivious to the incredulous stares thrown his way. Sawamura just went on with practice as silent as a mute and only answered briefly when addressed.

To say the least, not everyone appreciated the sudden tranquility in the field, even the coach was showing signs of being restless. Everything didn't seem right all of a sudden and the others reluctantly missed the rambunctious teen bouncing with energy every step of the way.

Sadly, no one knew how to approach him and was reduced to skittishly walking around him, as if they were stepping on broken glass for every step they took. And Sawamura himself didn't seem all that fond of talking about whatever it was plaguing him.

Every question about his current condition was shot down by his flimsy reassurance. For once, they were beginning to dislike his stubbornness. Because it only showed that his unbending spirit worked both ways - positively and negatively.

The third day found some of the first years all jittery and alert. One wrong move and they would jerk violently away at the simplest provocation. Some of the upper years were becoming nastier than usual while the regulars were already too busy making plans to salvage the situation. All these things led to only one thing: disruption of practice.

"Do something about him, Chris, or I'll ask coach to suspend him until he fixes that damnable problem of his." Chris nodded, his eyes lingering on the back of Sawamura's head. He knew Tetsu would really follow through with his threat and as unfair as it sounds, they didn't have another alternative. Unless the pitcher returns to normal, their practice sessions would never be fruitful.

Hard to believe but Sawamura really does have a sizable influence on mostly everyone on the team. They just didn't know how much until now. For his part, Chris felt guilt clouding his senses. Sawamura has done so much for him and this team, and yet, they couldn't return the same favor when it came to his issues.

"Yeah, I'll get on it tonight." _Hopefully, he wouldn't be as stubborn as he is now. _Chris thought inwardly.

Though they had nothing to complain about his performance during practice, the drive and vigor became non-existent. Sawamura without passion was like an ocean without water. It was unthinkable and maybe that's why they couldn't accept it, for it was him who always cheered everyone on, served as their strength and foothold. It just didn't seem right and it would never be right until he pulls his act together and get over what it was bothering him.

**XXX**

"Sawamura." Chris voiced out, his voice carrying over to where the pitcher was. Training ended earlier than expected but he had an inkling that the coach called it off after seeing the players too distracted to continue. Leaving them at this state would only risk injuries and it was something they wanted to avoid at all costs. Maybe that's why Tetsu had been on edge since yesterday.

"You called senpai?" Sawamura stood before him, his uniform dirty from practice. Chris frowned when he saw him avoiding his gaze. So it seems he knew why he was being singled out.

"Later after dinner, come over to my room. We need to discuss a few things." Reluctantly, Sawamura nodded, his right foot fidgeting on the ground. Chris took note of this and knew right away that he was making the pitcher uncomfortable.

"Ok." The first year's voice sounded small and vulnerable and it had him biting back a grimace. Seeing him like this made Chris feel as if he was the biggest asshole in the world. How could he let three days pass without doing anything?

"Good. Now, go on and take a bath." Sawamura nodded before heading for the dorms, his steps heavy and his shoulders weighed down. Sighing, he reached inside his pocket and let his fingers glide over the surface of the charm Wakana handed him the other day.

This was his problem, his and his alone. They really didn't need to bother with him, especially Chris-senpai. Maybe. a hot soak in the bath would clear his head. Finally decided, he quickly dashed to his room, gathered his toiletries - while unintentionally ignoring the inquiries from his roommates - and headed for the baths.

Usually, he took his bath later than everyone else but this time, he planned to forego dinner and stay for as long as he could in the bath. He didn't think he could swallow three bowls of rice when he could feel the nausea from today's practice lingering at the back of his throat.

"Oh ho, look at who decided to come in." Jun jeered at him from the tub. Beside him, Miyuki gave a careless wave while the few others in the bath barely glanced at him.

Sawamura sketched a small bow. "Good evening, Isashiki-san. Miyuki." They almost balked at the sodden greeting. It made their skin crawl unpleasantly. Jun scoffed, his patience running thin.

"Oi brat! What's fucking bothering you lately?" The other occupants of the bath stilled and briskly finished cleaning up. Something felt off and lingering around wouldn't be wise.

"It's nothing, senpai. Just tired." Jun moved to stand up, his eyes dilating in anger as he headed for the bench the first year was sitting on.

Thwack!

Sawamura sat on the tiled floors, one hand cradling his bruising cheek. He said nothing and it only fuelled Jun's anger. "Don't give me that shit! Nothing, my ass! You've been acting like some pussy who got dumped! So what is it?!"

Miyuki stepped off the tub, wrapped his hands around Jun's waist, and calmly pulled him back. "Jun-san, you should cool down first. Sawamura, take your time. We're done here."

"Che! Annoying little brat!" Jun stomped towards the door, muttering curses along the way. Miyuki sneaked a glance at the pitcher sprawled on the ground before sighing.

"You know he's just worried about you, right?" Sawamura nodded almost instantly and it gave Miyuki little relief but at least he wasn't being completely stubborn. "Good. We all are, actually, so the sooner you go back to being an idiot, the better."

"Miyuki?"

Miyuki paused at the doorway. "Yeah?"

"Sorry."

The catcher grinned at him. "You better be."

**XXX**

"Senpai?" He knocked three times before the door opened. Chris gave him a once over, his gaze lingering at the bruise on his cheek before letting him in. The door closed behind him, his heart beating loud when he saw his senpai expectantly waiting for him to sit down.

Sawamura hesitated before shaking his head, his feet planted firmly on the ground. "I don't want to talk about it, senpai."

Chris turned back to face him, their gazes colliding. "And? You'll continue moping around? Is that it?"

"It's nothing big, senpai. You don't have to worry about anything." Everything was written on his face and Chris decided then and there that Sawamura would make a terrible, poker player.

"Sawamura. I'm telling you now - if you don't pull yourself together, you will be suspended from club activities until further notice." Sawamura looked at him as if his world was ending and Chris had to swallow down the guilt of causing that expression. _But... _He clenched his fists and strengthened his resolve. Better this than having him injure himself for being distracted.

"But I - senpai, you can't do that. I - I'll be ok so _please_ don't suspend me." One look into those soulful eyes and Chris almost caved in.

"Then tell me what's wrong so I can help you." Chris cajoled gently.

Sawamura ripped his gaze from his and Chris knew, this was a losing battle. "I-I can't."

"Just tell me already!" He shouted fiercely, surprising Sawamura - and himself actually - at the volume. Chris wasn't loud by nature but damn it if his patience didn't run out. This mule of a pitcher was pushing him past his limits.

"I can't tell you, alright?! I just can't! Or else, he migh-"

Sawamura quickly snapped his mouth shut when the door was abruptly opened, only to see their captain glaring at him. Tetsu held his gaze, advanced on him, and flicked him soundly on the forehead.

"You're an idiot, Sawamura."

"Eh?" Tetsu's forceful stare softened by a margin and it had Sawamura stepping back. His captain knew. He _knew. _

"Don't hold back, you stubborn brat." And just like that, the dam broke and loud cries spilled from his lips. Tears gushed from his eyes, his body quivering at the force of his emotions. Tetsu stood as stiff as a board, his expression bellied how uncomfortable he was while Chris stood there completely confused.

"Tetsu?" Their captain sighed and gestured at the teen crying in front of him.

"Let's wait until he stops."

Two hours of continuous crying and Sawamura finally _finally _stopped. Tetsu glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. How could someone cry for so long? It was amazing as it was appalling.

"Sawamura, what's going on?" Chris tried again and smiled fondly when the first year sniffed and haphazardly wiped his tears away. It was little improvement but improvement nonetheless.

"Oyaji was in an accident." Sawamura started, his eyes barely containing unshed tears. "Wakana came over to tell me. She said his condition's not looking too well. I wanted to go home and check but I was told that if I did, they'd never forgive me saying I shouldn't lose focus in baseball. Oyaji would want that too."

A hiccup escaped from his mouth and Tetsu begrudgingly offered him a water bottle. The pitcher took it without hesitation and gulped two mouthfuls before continuing. "Wakana promised to call once she gets word of how the operation went but it's been three days an-senpai?" Chris shook his head and reached out to ruffle mangy locks of hair.

"Tetsu's right. You're an idiot. You could have told anyone. There wasn't any need for you to hide it, was there?" Tetsu grunted noncommittally just beside him and for the first time in three grueling days, Sawamura's goofy smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, sorry Chris-senpai. Yuki-senpai." Sawamura beamed when Chris roughly pinched his face. Seriously, this kid was too much to handle sometimes. Tetsu quietly watched them before sighing tiredly. He wasn't one for encouragements but just this once, he'll make an exception.

Tetsu cleared his throat, catching their attention. "Sawamura."

Sawamura straightened and answered quickly. "Yes captain?"

"If you're anything like your father, then." Tetsu stalled, his fingers jerking uneasily. Ah here goes nothing. "Then, I'm sure he'll be just fine." Silence met his assurance and Tetsu would have snapped if it weren't for arms circling him and something warm settled on his chest.

"Thank you, captain!"

Chris ducked his head, a barely contained smile on his face when he saw the tips of Tetsu's ears reddening in embarrassment. Their captain may be strict and formidable but he was also dependable and might just be a big softy at heart.

"Let go, Sawamura!"

**XXX**

"Are you sure about this?" Chris asked for umpteenth time. Tetsu sighed and tugged once again.

"Even if I wasn't, I don't have much of a choice, do I?"

Chris chuckled warmly. "Awake or asleep, he's still as stubborn as a mule, isn't he?"

Tetsu glared at him and tried to pry Sawamura off him again. Sadly, it didn't work. Why did this stupid pitcher have to fall asleep while clinging to him?

"You're making it worse." Tetsu grouched. Chris held his hands up in front of his face, an amused grin playing at his lips.

"At least you're not rooming with anyone while you stay here at the dorms." Sawamura suddenly snorted and Tetsu fought the urge to groan. Chris couldn't contain his laughter.

"How'd you know, anyway?"

Tetsu pushed Sawamura's face away from his chest but the pitcher held steadfast, not moving an inch. Sighing, he grumbled reluctantly. "His family phoned Rei-san awhile ago, asked to make sure Sawamura doesn't do anything stupid. She sought me out and told me the same thing."

"Well, you're the captain so you had the right to know."

"Right now, I'm regretting it."

Chris threw him a knowing look before giving him a two finger salute. "Yeah, you say that now of all times. Anyway, it's getting late so have a _good_ night, captain." Tetsu threw a pillow at his face and felt little comfort when the projectile hit his target dead on. Chris threw it back at him and he caught it with ease.

"Sorry. I'll stop with the teasing."

Tetsu groaned this time. "Chris, shut up."

Chris chuckled and mussed Sawamura's hair before padding out of the room, finally giving him some peace and quiet. Yeah well, that was wishful thinking. Soft snores came from his right. Tetsu grimaced when Sawamura moved just enough so he could lie on his shoulder. Why was he being subjected to this? The teen pressed against his side snorted again as if mocking him.

Tetsu almost swung a fist to his face but resisted seeing the dried tear tracks marring his cheeks. Sighing, he shifted to make himself comfortable. No use getting angry over it because no matter what they did, Sawamura just wouldn't let go. His fingers refused to budge and it didn't help that the shirt he was wearing was only an inch away from ripping apart.

Tetsu sighed once again, his eyes closing of their own accord. Just for tonight, he'll let it slide. If anything, Sawamura deserved it.

**XXX**

"Good morning, everyone!" Sleep-riddled eyes widened when they saw Sawamura running around the field, his stupidly annoying - yet endearing, though they'd never admit it in this lifetime - grin plastered on his face.

"Ara? He's finally back to normal." Ryosuke mused loudly while casting a sly glance at Jun's direction.

The power batter huffed, his face upturned haughtily. "Che! He was acting like a pussy so someone had to teach him a lesson."

Miyuki laughed. "Jun-san was awfully worried, ne Jun-san?"

The man bristled angrily. "Ha! You got that right! Come on already, we need to lift weights."

Miyuki gaped after him, absolutely stupefied. He turned disbelieving eyes at Ryosuke's direction. "Did he just admit it?"

Ryosuke smiled. "I believe he just did."

Tetsu quietly stood by the sidelines, dutifully ignoring the quirks of his fellow teammates. Besides, he was thinking of more worthwhile things like the fact that when he woke up this morning, Sawamura was already gone. They passed each other this morning but he was only greeted with an enthusiastic hello before they parted ways. It meant only one thing. That must have been the end of it.

Or so he thought.

"Sawamura, what are you doing here?" He watched as the first year fidgeted by the doorway, his gaze glued to the ground, a pillow clutched around his stomach.

"I-I just - senpai!"

Tetsu cringed at the loud tone. "What? You don't have to shout."

Sawamura grinned sheepishly before shuffling a little bit closer. "Could I sleep here tonight?"

Tetsu did expect it a little. The pillow in the pitcher's hand was a dead giveaway already. "You have your own room and bed, don't you?" He waited for a nod of confirmation before plowing through. "Then, why do you have to sleep here?" Besides, there was only one bed in his small room. It wasn't meant to be occupied but commuting to and fro everyday was becoming costly.

Sawamura squirmed uneasily. "I can't sleep, senpai."

His lips twitched unpleasantly. "And that's my problem, how?"

"Because you know, senpai, so..." There was a sharp intake of breath. "..._please_?" Sawamura eyes earnestly sought his. Hope, desperation, fear, and a silent plea. All these and more, Tetsu saw in those aggravatingly expressive eyes. Why not bother Chris then? Right, he had roommates unlike him who had none. No one would bare witness to two guys squeezed in one bed.

Tetsu sighed in an exasperated manner before rolling over and offering one side of the bed. Sawamura's eyes nearly popped. "I can sleep on the floor, senpai!"

"And risk having a stiff back for practice tomorrow?" That shut him up. Tetsu almost smiled triumphantly when he heard the rustle of sheets behind him, only to freeze when he felt the warmth of Sawamura's back seeping through the flimsy material of his shirt.

"Senpai?"

Tetsu closed his eyes and tried to ignore the awkwardness of their situation. "What?"

"Thank you."

_It's fine, _Tetsu thought, _just for tonight. _

Or so he thought _again. _

"Good evening, senpai!" Tetsu stared blankly at the idiot blocking his only means of escape. This would be the _fourth_ night, only _if _he allows it. And he was sure that there was no way in hell he would let the first year sleep beside him again, not when they wake up tangled in each other like a pair of newlyw—he did _not_ just think _that. _

Anyhow, time to put an end to this. "Your father's alright now, isn't he?" Sawamura's grin slipped off his face, a thoughtful gleam replacing the joyful sheen in his eyes.

"Yes, he is, senpai."

Tetsu flipped a page of the shogi rule book in his hands. "And? Why are you still here?"

Sawamura opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say until the board situated in front of his captain caught his eyes. "If I win in a game of shogi, will you let me sleep here?"

Tetsu closed his book with a flex of his wrist. His gaze steely as they settled on the freshman gazing back at him with burning determination. "What do you get from this, Sawamura?"

Sawamura pursed his lips before they curled in a confident grin. "A night on your bed, senpai."

Tetsu palmed his face, feeling it burn in mortification. Did this idiot even know what he was saying? How could someone be so stupidly innocent? It didn't help that Sawamura's self-assured gait didn't falter no matter how much he scowled at him. Damn it, his glare usually sent the others scurrying off, where was its effectiveness now?

"One game, Sawamura. Lose or win, this would be the last time."

Sawamura smiled, all teeth and gums. "Yes senpai!"

**XXX**

"A night on your bed? Seriously?" Chris almost doubled over in laughter as Tetsu recounted the night's events. He suffered a crushing defeat _again_. The blow to his pride was immense and he would be damned if he didn't do something about it.

"It's not that amusing, Chris." Chris wiped a tear from his eye. When was the last time he had laughed so much? On second thought, this must be the first time he did.

"So you're going to have a rematch tonight?"

Tetsu nodded. "I won't lose this time." Chris shook his head in dismay. Great a player Tetsu was at baseball, he just couldn't do the same for shogi.

"Good luck, then. You're going to need it."

Tetsu frowned deeply. "I don't need luck to win."

Chris remained unconvinced. "Uh-huh. Say that to me again when you win tonight."

Night came, and then...

"Checkmate, senpai." Tetsu growled low, his eyes flashing at the trap he was caught in. Once the Yagura castle had been built, he was prepared to strike from the side but the rook's knight advanced, and then it was over. For an idiot, Sawamura played good shogi.

"I won't lose tomorrow, Sawamura."

The pitcher laughed, happiness radiating from his very being. "Bring it on, senpai!"

And so another night passed.

"I win, senpai!"

"Tomorrow, I'll win for sure."

"Whatever you say, senpai."

And then another.

"I win _again, _senpai."

"What move did I mess up?"

Sawamura rolled his eyes. "Not to be rude or anything, senpai, but you really suck."

Tetsu glared daggers at him and if looks could kill, he would be dead, like six-feet under dead. Sawamura brushed it off, already used to his senpai's mannerisms.

"Better luck next time, senpai."

Tetsu glowered menacingly. "Tomorrow, I swear, you're dead meat."

And another.

"Senpai, I think we should really stop this. You just keep losing."

"No! I'll win, you damn brat. You'll see." Sawamura couldn't keep the grin off his face, his eyes affectionately taking in the disgruntled frown on the captain's face.

"Please don't lose too badly this time, senpai."

"Shut up, Sawamura."

Nine days and counting.

This camaraderie they discovered was unnatural and misplaced, and sooner or later, they would be putting a stop to it. Before things get out of hand, Tetsu would make sure that they don't fall too deep but seriously, was he an idiot? To go along his pace like it was natural, clearly, he had been cheated.

"Hmrn...Tetsu-senpai..." He looked down and found Sawamura's face just a few centimeters from his own, his expression peaceful and content. Tetsu bit the inside of his cheek uncertainly, a small flush marring his cheeks.

Either way, maybe, he was in too deep already.

**XXX**

Three years now and counting.

Through thick and thin, they've stuck with each other. Behind everyone's backs - well, except for Chris, because he was strangely intuitive and probably knew from the start - they had formed a bond, a bond which only begins behind closed doors and Sawamura was tucked by his side.

Tetsu shifted when that lithe body pressed closer against him, one of his arms folded under his head and the other lightly encasing Sawamura and bringing him even closer.

Three years and counting.

Tetsu relished the warmth radiating from the sleeping male so oblivious to everything around him, his fingers curling almost possessively against slim hips.

How it started was now all blurred lines inside his head and why he didn't stop it before Sawamura fell as deep as he had, he didn't know, but he couldn't bring himself to regret whatever it was that brought them to this point. And just maybe, he liked it too.

"Senpai? Can't sleep?" Tetsu peered down at Sawamura and saw his eyes blinking drowsily back at him.

Tetsu shook his head. "Was about to. Go back to sleep."

A lopsided grin formed on his lips. "Ok..." Sawamura breathed in deeply, letting the smell of pine and sandalwood wash over him, lulling him back to his dreams. "And senpai?"

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Tetsu smiled, the fine lines on his face softening. "Yeah."

And just for a moment, everything feels right.

* * *

**Give lotsa love to this couple, ok? Haha please leave a review before you head out. **

* * *

_Completed: February 1, 2014_


End file.
